warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Appletail
__NOEDITSECTION__ character from a roleplay that I have incorporated into the world of Rabbittail and his story. no taketh. as correctly pointed out by Moon, I have too many OCs with the suffix '-tail.' totally agree with you Appearance Personality Backstory/History this is going to be long oof Appletail was born in SkyClan, to a she-cat named Poppyfern, along with her sisters, Rosekit and Lavenderkit. Applekit's father was never confirmed, but most cats believed it to be a rogue or a loner. Because of this, Poppyfern was always teased and made fun of, though her kits fared much better. The other kits in the nursery, Badgerkit and Nightkit, who were born two moons before Applekit and her siblings, were always nice and let them play fun games with them. Their mother, though, Wetwhisker, hated the kits, and always reffered to them as "half-clan dirt." But Applekit, Rosekit, and Lavenderkit never minded much, since they all had their interests and didn't worry about what other cats thought about them. Applekit and Rosekit wanted to become warriors and fight amongst their Clan, but Lavenderkit had her heart set on becoming at medicine cat. Applekit was always closer with the sturdy, friendly Badgerkit, and so when he and his brother became Badgerpaw and Nightpaw, she could help but feel a little bit jealous of the older toms. However, Badgerpaw was always a good sport, and Applekit was determined to become an apprentice with her littermates. A few days before Applekit became an apprentice, it started snowing. At first, it was nothing but a few dusty flakes that fluttered to the ground. But then the river froze over. Applekit was excited at first, since she had never seen the river freeze before. None of the cats had, even the elders, so Applekit felt special and was awed by the powdery snow. She, Rosekit, Lavenderkit, Badgerpaw, and his brother loved frolicking in the snow, and seeing who could catch the most flakes on their tongue. But Applekit soon grew sick of the snow, and everyone became irritated by the cold. Days turned to weeks, and Applekit missed her apprentice ceremony (which was annoying), but the snow kept coming. After a few more days of being cooped up in camp, the small snowfall became a full-on blizzard. At first it was fine, safe in the nursery, where Badgerpaw and Nightpaw always visited. But soon, Poppyfern caught a terrible cold, and was sent to the medicine cat den to heal. But she never did heal. From the greencough that racked her frail, cold body. The greencough had settled in Poppyfern's eyes, and before Applekit knew it, her mother was blind. Other cats started to catch the sickness, and Applekit's Clan started dying before her eyes. The nursery was fine, and safe, or so Applekit thought. A few days after her mother went blind, Badgerpaw started coughing. At first it was nothing, but it soon escalated to the point where he couldn't complete a full sentence without it being punctuated with rasping barks. Applekit was determined to save her friend. She knew what the herb that would cure greencough looked like, as she had seen it a million times when it was used for the other cats in the Clan. She persuaded Rosekit and Lavenderkit to come with her to the medicine den, and they both reluctantly agreed. They all sucessfully snuck in without the medicine cat, Milkydusk, seeing them, and Applekit quickly scooped up the sweet-smelling catmint that she knew would cure the sickness. When she turned around, however, a rumbling noise echoed through the den and shook her off of her paws. She heard a shriek from Rosekit, and some digging noises coming from in front of her. The cave went dim, no longer lit by the reflection of the snow outside. Instead, everything was reddish and dusky, and Applekit could barely see a tail-length in front of her whiskers. The cave entrance had collapsed slightly under the weight of the snow, and now the entrance - and exit - was blocked by an avalanche. Rosekit and Lavenderkit were already digging frantically, and Applekit quickly joined them. But the snow kept on coming unrelentlessly, and after a while, they gave up. Relationships Rosetuft Lavenderkit Mudsplash Poppyfern Hemlockpaw Badgerstripe Cherrywhisker Featherspine Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Role Play Characters Category:She-Cats Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Work In Progress